Are happy endings possible?
by BPython
Summary: Natsuki's life is falling apart after the carnival. Nonetheless, will she still have a happy ending. Read to find out! This is my first story so readers, please go easy on me.


Disclaimer - I do not own Mai-Hime or its characters.

Moving on was not an easy thing. Natsuki knew this all too well. Although she just got friends in her life for the first time she had to leave them. It seems like life started moving in a faster pace when the Carnival ended.

Reality came crashing down on her when the Carnival came to an end. Everyone watched what she was going to do with her life. Using up all the money for hunting down the first district … Natsuki was penniless when everything was over. Everyone watched her next move. She wasn't the brightest of the bunch so what was to become of her? Just her life here at Fuuka became overwhelming.

But Natsuki didn't care back then. With a new found love for a brunette she was as happy as she can be. Even though Natsuki dropped out of school she worked at various places and didn't have a care in the world as long as she gets paid by the end of the week. However, reality crashed down on her on that night when she made a surprised visit to Shizuru's dorm.

She heard yelling and screaming and from the voices she knew that Shizuru's parents were in there.

"_What good will it do to stay with that girl?" _ came a voice of a middle –aged man.

"_She's not going to have any good education, she's not going to be able to provide for you. Before you know it, she's going to be a burden to you!"_

"_Natsuki and I can work it out together. She'll come through in the end Papa"_

"_Come through with what? In this society … you need to have at least a high-school education!"_

Natsuki heard a sob and she knew that it belonged to her lover.

"_I-I just want what's the best for you … you know I don't care who you choose to be with as long as I can be sure that he or she is a responsible person…t-this girl Kuga Natsuki… It would be good if she can come through like you said … if not Shizuru I really wish you would think about your future…"_

"_Papa…" _came the weak voice.

"_Shizuru I only want what's best for my daughter … I-I'm sorry but I don't want you to seeing her again … she wash dishes and fix bikes … she does odd random jobs … I can't have you dating a low-life … so please understand._

That moment when Natsuki left her Shizuru's apartment quietly she woke up from her dream. Shizuur's father's words had woken up something inside of Natsuki. She was a changed person that night. Natsuki had was swarming with thoughts as she walked back to her apartment. Midori had tried so hard for Natsuki to get a decent job in Fuuka but nobody wants to hire her because of her reputation.

She sold drugs, she works for mobsters and she even own guns illegally and had been persecuted and put in jail twice. However, thanks to Fumi's and Shizuru's connection she had always been saved from the trouble of staying in jail.

No matter what, Natsuki knew that she had destroyed her reputation enough to the point that she probably couldn't make a living in Fuuka as a decent person. There was only one thing left for her to do … …… Leave.

When Natsuki got back to her apartment she started packing her clothes. With haste and burned all the drugs that she was going to sell that week. She vowed that she would never do a job like this ever again.

She dialed a number on her phone one last time to Midori,

"Yo, Midori, about what you said … I think I'll take you up on that offer." Hearing a satisfied answer on the other line Natsuki hung up and threw her cell phone on her couch. She won't be using it anymore.

Natsuki left for America with Midori, her guardian. She was determined to make a life for herself out there. However, not one minute goes by without the thought of Shizuru.

'She shouldn't be dating a low-life like me. Her father is right … she deserves better.'

She convinced herself that not contacting Shizuru was the right thing to do. She needed to make sure that she was going to be able to provide for lover. Now Natsuku understands … she understands that there were other things that mattered in this world, like education, job and welfare. That was why she was extremely happy when she finally got into college with a basketball scholarship after finishing high-school in America.

Natsuki knew that Midori can only support her so much. When she found out that Fuuka College was willing to give her a scholarship, a job and financial aid she was sold. Although she was not excited about seeing her old friends again….after all … she did leave without saying goodbye

"Fuuka College eh?" said a pleased Midori.

"Yeah I just applied for the heck of it … I didn't think that they would accept me …you know because of my reputation in Fuuka and all." says the raven-head with a chuckle.

"Well kid, people forget more quickly than you think … one week they'll be talking bad stuff about you and the next thing you know they might be praising you for all you know. I still think you should have gone to NYU though…"

"Ah but they didn't give me a full scholarship…"

"Flight #### for Fukka is now ready to board." The voice on the intercom came.

"I need to go."

With those words the raven beauty turned her back on her life in America. Midori watched the back of the teen. She remembered a slouched and gloomy looking teen that used to be in her class in Fuuka. However, walking away from her was a girl , standing tall and full of confidence. She was pleased with Kuga Natsuki.

* * *

Natsuki finally finished moving into her old apartment. From the looks of it, it seems like somebody kept it clean. The couches were covered with a cloth and the floors were dustless.

She tried to think of who would bother to do this. Was it Mai or Shizuru or who? It does not matter … the next time they come by she will thank them.

She looked around her apartment. It was like before. There was nothing present but the bare necessities. 'I should go eat dinner.'

She missed not having her ducati but she convinced herself that walking was good for her health anyways. Her feet took her a diner … it was where Mai used to work. The diner has not changed that much … she could smell the ramen soup as soon as she entered the diner.

She sat down in a corner and waited for the waitress to come take her order. The ramen here was unlike no other and she was excited that she was going to taste it again. However-

"Oh my god, KUGA NATSUKI?" The voice was familiar and Natsuki turned her head to see a red-head with long straight hair.

"Nao?" She asked , her mouth agape. "The one and only!!!" The red head chirped and sat down in front of Natsuki.

"So you work here now?" Natsuki asked, composing herself.

"Yep, wanted some extra doh and of course with Mai as the owner I get to slack off whenever I want."

This made Natsuki laugh out loud. "You still haven't changed I see."

The red-head just waved the comment away, "Nah, anyways what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to eat dinner?" The red-head rolled her eyes again.

"No,dummy I mean here, back in town, and what's the big idea leaving without a goodbye?"

Natsuki's shoulders slightly slouched at hearing this.

"I'm sorry."

The red-head stared at her for a while and just chuckled. "Well, we'll catch up later … now just order up…I'm going to spread the news that you're back in town."

"No Nao-" Before Natsuki could stop her the red-head was gone. She decided to play on her cell phone while waiting for her food. She went to her address book and came to a name …

'Shizuru.' ….

'I should call her soon. Its my fault for leaving without explaining anything. I need to have a good long talk with her … and maybe … I don't know maybe she'll still love me …she has to…a love like ours is hard to come by right?' she almost punched the call button if she didn't hear the faint familiar laugher.

Natsuki looked out her window…

The sight that greeted her shocked the raven-head. It was Shizuru walking hand-in-hand with Kanzaki Reito … and she was smiling.

Natsuki put her hoodie over her head and leaned back in her chair.

'Why am I disappointed …I feel miserable all of a sudden … but its not really that surprising. I was the one who ran away after all. I was the one who put myself in this situation'

She gritted her teeth …her hand fisted.

'I deserve to feel this way.'

* * *

Natsuki just wanted to kick back and relax before the semester starts but her plans were foiled due to Nao.

She had been visited by several of her old friends and been invited to Mai's karaoke parties.

However her saving grace came when she her basketball coach called and told her that she needed to come in practice starting this week.

Using this as an excuse she had avoided most of the social gathering with her friends. She was glad that she changed her cell-phone number because no one could contact her then. The only way for people to come and see her was coming to her place and she was never home anyways so it didn't matter. 'I wonder if Shizuru ever tried to contact me yet?'

She was snapped out of her thoughts when the coach blew the whistle. She started dribbling … for the next few hours her mind was focused on basketball and nothing else.

When she was done she made her way to the showers.

She tried to think of places to go because she did not want to go back to her apartment just yet.

'I guess I'll just take the long way home and go to the park.'

It was pathetic really… running away from her friends because she's too afraid to know what they think of her. 'I think I'm better off not knowing … Shizuru torched the first district but she had guts enough to admit and take all the blame. I should have kept in touch with people here … but I was too ashamed because Fuuka reminded me of what my life used to be … but that's still no reason…*sigh* … it's all because of me and my stupid pride.'

Natsuki could not think straight. She decided to take her mind off things. She cleared her head when she got to the park. It was still early in the afternoon. 'I might be able to find a good spot and take a nap."

However, something made her stop in her tracks … It was whimpering sound … a distress call .., she knew too well what it was … she followed the sound and it stopped when it came to a basket.

'I knew it … it was a dog…well.. .a pupply to be exact.' A young german shepard puppy stared up at her from the basket. She knew too well what this mean … she took out the puppy and rummaged in the basket and found what she was looking for…. A letter…

"Please look after the puppy.…*sigh* … come on .. SERIOUSLY? Abandoning your puppy in the park … that is just old … who in the hell would adopt a puppy from the park."

She looked up at the small dog in her arms … it whimpered. "Oh no mister…look I'ma college student, I can't handle pet bills and stuff."

The puppy whimpered louder and Natsuki just hung her head … "Fine but only until I can find you a better home." With those words she got up and started walking with the puppy in her arms.

Natsuki had a very soft spot for dogs … she knew that the little bugger was a keeper and she was going to be working extra hard for both of them. She talked to the puppy … she didn't care if people thought she was crazy. At least he loves her no matter what she does.

She named the dog Duke. For the next few days, she took him everywhere she went and it was their routine to come to the park after Natsuki's practice. Then one day…Duke decided to stir up some trouble.

Duke was not used to seeing other dogs just yet. Today Natsuki decided to walk Duke instead of playing Frisbee with him. While being walked, Duke laid his eyes on a pretty little Terrier and decided that it was going to be his playmate.

Natsuki was unaware of Duke's plan until the leash was yanked out of her hand and she saw Duke chasing after a small fluffy dog. "DUKE! Come back here!" She ran as fast as her feet would take her but to no avail…the dogs were faster. She did not know where she was going .. she ran through mud, bushes .. she had leaf in her hair but she was determined to catch that dog of hers.

Finally she caught up to him. Duke and the Terrier were now just play fighting with one another. Natsuki managed to get Duke in her hand. She heard footsteps coming from behind her and knew that it was the owner of the Terrier. The dog's fur was wet and muddy.

She knew that Duke was to blame for this. She turned around and started thinking of the best apology. However, nothing came out of her mouth but one thing …

"Shizuru…

"Natsuki?"

* * *

"Natsuki…I didn't know that you were back in town." Her voice made the raven-head snap out of her daze.

"No-I mean ... Yeah I just got back not long ago."

"Nobody called me so I didn't know."

"Yeah."

There was an awkward silence between them… Natsuki pretended to look at her puppy but from the corner of her eyes she was observing Shizuru. The brunette was as pretty as ever …

"So what are you doing back in town?" came the soft Kyoto voice.

"I'm starting at Fuuka University this semester." answered the raven-head. "I got an athletic scholarship there …What about you Shizuru? What have you been up to?"

"I'm going to college online and started working at my father's company."

"Wow, you're head of Fujino corps now?"

"I suppose … Natsuki."

Another awkward silence but it was broken when she heard another footstep.

"Shizuru? You found Sammy yet?" It was not mistakable. 'Reito's voice…'

A tall handsome hand appeared behind them … "Kuga-san?"

"Hey." Natsuki answered pleasantly. "It seems like my dog got yours running through mud. I do apologize for this." she continued.

"Wow, it's a surprise to meet you again like this Kuga-san. It seems like Sammy herself has her fair share of naughtiness in this."

"Its fine Kanzaki-san let me take care of the vet bills for your dog…it will definitely need a shower."

Natsuki tried very hard not to let her knees give out when he saw Reito put his hand around Shizuru's waist.

"It's fine Kuga-san. No need to worry…so I didn't know that you were back in town."

Natsuki recounted what she just told Shizuru and Reito listened intently while Shizuru just averted her eyes.

"I think it's time for us to go…We'll it was nice meeting you two here …I guess I'll see you around."

She bid the couple farewell and started walking briskly out of the park. She hailed a taxi and asked him to drive her back to her apartment. Unseen by everyone a single tear trickled down her face.

'I'm such an idiot.'

Back in the park the couple was still walking together.

"Kuga-san has certainly changed." Reito said to her girlfriend.

"Really?" mused the brunette girl.

"Yes, she's a lot more grown up and civil now."

'Natsuki'

* * *

The next day was Sunday. There was no practice and there was no reason for Natsuki to go out. She decided to laze out on her couch with a good book.

Duke also wanting to do nothing more than to sleep and longue in the living room…for both of them, the knock on the door was unwelcomed.

Natsuki was expecting it to me Mai or Nao or some other annoying friend but the person she saw at the door was none other than her brunette beauty.

"Shizuru…"

She stared …"S-Shizuru, why are you here?" The Kyoto beauty chuckled, "Well, I was here for my weekly cleaning …I didn't know that you already moved back in."

"W-would you like to come in?" The beauty complied and came in to the apartment.

"I came over here because I needed to talk to you about something." The brunette's tone was serious. "I know that I won't be able to rest till the whole thing is cleared between us, its about the Hime Carnival."

"Natsuki, I know that what happened between you and me was awkward but I want you to know that is okay now. The feelings I harbored for you back then…I didn't know what I was getting myself into but that phase is over now … and I would still like use to be bestfriends like before!"

Each words sliced Natsuki's heart into a million pieces. "I feel like I drove you away … and I just …I just want us to be friends again."

"I understand Shizuru." She pushed those words out of her mouth.

"You do?" The brunette looks astounded.

"Yeah I do … I didn't want it to be awkward between us either … I was worried and it's a relief to hear this from you?"

"Really? Natsuki I'm so glad." The brunette hugged the raven-beauty…unseen by her friend Natsuki grimaced….'This is what I get for doing what I did.'

The two sat in Natsuki's living room talking about the past and the present. For Natsuki it was like she never left. Shizuru was the same as before, minus the sexual innuendos of course.

"So how did you and Reito hook up?" Natsuki has been wanting to ask that question ever since she saw them at the diner.

"We were hanging out more often ever since you left and he had always been interested in me. One day he asked me if we could start dating … I thought …why not?"

"And how's that working out for you?"

Shizuru's look was distant…'Seems like she doesn't want to talk about it I shouldn't push her.'

"He's okay but I haven't really fallen in love with him yet."

This made Natsuki's ear tingle … this meant that she still had hope …'wait .. do I even deserve her after the way I treated her.'

"Natsuki?"

"Y-yes?" She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her name.

"I asked you if you wanted to go to the movies with me today."

"S-sure." …'wait no! I meant to say no!'

However, before long Natsuki at the ticket booth buying two tickets for a romance comedy.

She enjoyed the movie not because it was good but because she got to see Shizuru's smiling face…Shizuru's laughing face…

Natsuki smiled too but not because of the movie … it was because she had the Kyoto beauty beside her ….'Shizuru I wish you were mine.'

"Hey you want some takoyaki? My treat."

"If Natsuki insist."

"Yes I insist but just a little bit because after this I'm taking you out to dinner."

"Ara, is it a date then." Shizuru wanted to slap herself after she said it. "As friends of course!" she quickly put in. She could see Natsuki slouching her shoulder.

'gah, I should't make this awkward for Natsuki, I'm so stupid.'

Shizuru always dreamed that Natsuki would do these things for…but she's just doing this as friends .. right? She doesn't like me like I like her.

"Would you like to go over to my place for a couple of drink? Later?" the raven beauty thought for a moment and then nodded. "Sure, its been a while. Do you live together with Reito now?"

Shizuru shook her head quickly, "No, no I don't think I will ever do that … with him."

Again, another silence … she racked her brain for something to say but nothing came.

"Open up!" A takoyaki in her face … "Come on Shizuru open up… that man only gave us one pick."

Shizuru blushed but opened her mouth. It she didn't know better … they were like a real couple. They shared the same pick and Natsuki fed her takoyaki.

Natsuki held her hand when they crossed the road. Her head was light .. Shizuru did not know what was going on anymore.

She was glad when she got to her apartment … it gave her an excuse to sit down and compose herself. "Apple Cider?" She asked the raven-head.

"Sure…"

"You can turn on the TV if you want."

The two decided to watch television while sharing the couch and watch random movies that were coming on.

Due to Natsuki's constant criticism of the movie Shizuru was being entertained thoroughly.

"W-what the hell, you don't get away with something like that … stealing your friend's girl. Even if she is in love with the guy I'd say it's still wrong." said at raven-head while furiously pointing at the television.

Both were feeling a little tipsy now. Shizuru was feeling brave so she decided to ask the question she always been wanting to ask all these years.

"Natsuki, why did you leave?"

The question came unexpected to the raven-head. "Shizuru."

"Please Natsuki, I just need to know."

Hearing those pleading words, Natsuki thought it was time to come clean.

"Because, Shizuru .. I didn't have any money… I was penniless over here. Midori found me a job somewhere else and she offered to pay for my schooling. I couldn't say no to such an offer. Nothing mattered during the Carnival … everything was about the world ending, life and death and etc … but in the real world, the things that matters are status, education and money … so I decided to get educated."

She chugged down more of the cider before continuing. "And I blamed everything on the Carnival … and I was too selfish to admit that the reason because I was poor was just a lazy no-good person. I needed to get a fresh start … and Midori gave me that chance … so I took it."

Shizuru listened intently. She was annoyed to hear such words from Natsuki.

"You're lying."

"What?"

"You heard me! You're lying! … You are anything but a useless person … you worked at a bike shop and you were going to take over the shop when you have enough money to buy if off the owner? I was in your dairy … I read it"

"YOU READ MY DIARY!" Natsuki was enraged … how dare she. Well it was her fault to leaving it at her old apartment ... However this wasn't the time to be getting upset over this!

" Why did you go away Natsuki, come on, lets hear the truth." sneered the brunette beauty.

The conversation was getting heated. "BECAUSE owning a bike shop is not going to get me very far in life Shizuru. I need to do more if I want your parents to accept me and I wanted to be a better person for you!"

"Bullshit" came the retort. They were yelling at one another now.

"Shizuru, I love you … but not like this… I need to deserve you. I heard you and your father talking the night before I left ... and he's right! I can't do anything for you by selling drugs and doing weird jobs. I need to be a changed person."

"You heard us? What were you doing there… that night." Shizuru's voice softened at Natsuki's answer.

"I was finally going to ask you out…"

"Still you could have told me that you were leaving! You could have told someone!" came the accusation. Natsuki took a deep breath... this was going to be the moment of truth for them.

"Shizuru, if I told you than you would have stopped me. You would be protected me no matter what …and maybe even force your father to give me a job. I-I don't want that Shizuru. Your father is right … I can't always be depending on you. I need to make something out of myself so that I can deserve you. After that, I wanted to come back here … and y-you know if you're still waiting for me … I thought maybe we could go out. When I was away, not a day went by without the thoughts of you in my head."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better…you know I'm going out with Reito and never come after you." This wasn't quite the response that Natsuki expected after explaining herself to Shizuru.

"Damn it Shizuru! I do mean it… and I would do anything to prove it."

"Fine, then sleep with me." It was a simple demand.

"No, Shizuru I can't.." The brunette chuckled at this … "What? Not confident that you can please me?" This sent the blunette into a rage and she lunged at the other girl.

Their lips clash and Shizuru fell back on the couch.

It was a heated kiss … Natsuki ran her hands all over her goddess's body. They kissed and kissed and kissed until they needed a time apart to breathe in some air…then they were kissing again.

Natsuki waited such a long time to do it this and she couldn't believe that it was finally happening. However, she couldn't shake this feeling in the back of her head that's making her feel that what she doing was wrong.

Suddenly she broke the kiss.

"I can't do this … not this way …" She got off the couch … "I want to do this Shizuru but not the way we are right now?"

She left a dazed Shizuru on the couch. She got her jacket and quicky made her way out the door. It was pouring outside and she didn't have an umbrella but she didn't care.

She started walking …but she stopped not long after hearing footsteps behind her then a voice.

"KUGA NATSUKI!" It was none other than her goddess.

"IF YOU DON'T LIKE ME THEN JUST TELL ME!" Shizuru, stood before Natsuki … soaked to the skin and looking very distressed.

"I DON'T APPRECIATE YOU PLAYING WITH MY FEELINGS. FEEDING ME FALSE SIGNALS." Came another outburst from the brunette.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! I DO LOVE YOU!" Natsuki yelled back, she simply did not know how to make Shizuur understand.

"THIS WHOLE DAY YOU'VE BEEN NOTHING BUT SWEET TO ME AND I FINALLY THROW MYSELF AT YOU AND YOU JUST WALK AWAY!"

"WHAT?"

" I HATE YOU!"

The hysterical brunette bellowed in her face. The people on the road were stopping to look at the commotion.

"I WASN'T GIVING YOU FALSE SIGNAL! I WAS SINCERE!"

"WHAT?"

"I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING AND I REALLY WISH THAT YOU ARE MINE."

This left the brunette specchless.

"I DIDN'T WANT TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU FOR A DARE … I WANT TO DO IT BECAUSE I MEAN IT."

"Really?" the yelling finally stopped.

Natsuki decided to give a silent answer and gently kissed the brunette goddess standing before her.

* * *

_"Let me go talk to him." _

_ "No Natsuki, he's my boyfriend … I should be the one to do this."_

_ Natsuki caressed her lover's cheek, "No Shizuru, I've had enough with running away all the time, this time I'll be brave for both you and me."_

It's been a while since Natsuki left to talk to Reito. Shizuru was getting worried because she hadn't heard from either of the two in hours. When she heard a knock on the door she rushed to open it.

"Hey." Came the husky voice of her lover.

"Oh my..Natsuki what happened to your face." There was a red bruise on Natsuki's check and her lip was swollen.

"I got what I deserve?" she asked in a playful tone.

"Well, I didn't expect Reito-san to be the kind of man to hit a girl."

"No, he wasn't. He didn't hit me….he made his secretary do it."

Even though she was angry Shizuru started laughing at the silliness of the situation.

"I can't believe that you're still joking around even when you've just been beat up and humiliated by someone."

"I can't complain. After all, I did sleep with his girlfriend."

That elicited a smile from the brunette. "Ex-girlfriend. So will you stay with me today?"

"I have to go home, you know I gotta feed Duke . Then I need to go buy some text books for my classes."

With those words, the raven-beauty got up from the couch.

Shizuru was sad that Natsuki was already leaving. She watched her lover's back as she walked into the bathroom.

She heard the sound of the shower running. She already called her secretary to cancel all her appointments today but since Natsuki was leaving she was going to be left alone in her house. She just reunited with her Natsuki and she wasn't ready to be apart from her just yet. This was a depressing situation.

"Shizuru?" She didn't know how long she was spaced out but Natsuki had already finished showering.

"Are you ready yet?" came the question.

"Ready for what Natsuki?"

"Well, aren't you coming back with me to my apartment?"

"Oh…." 'Well…this is an unexpected turn of events … my Natsuki never fails to surprise me.'

"Did you need to go somewhere? Have an appointment … I'll drop you off at work and pick you up?" anxiousness was evident in husky voice. Shizuru was happy to hear these words.

"No! not at all …I just need to pack some stuff and then I'm ready to spend the day AND night with my Natsuki."

This made the other girl smile.

"Great! And we need to talk about some stuff today." The younger girl continued.

"What stuff Natsuki?"

"Like whether we want to move in together or not … if we do then we might want to start finding a house … preferably with a yard of course because of Sammy and Duke-"

The raven-head was silenced by a pair of lips.

Happiness was all around the couple. Even Sammy who was laying down in the kitchen can hear nothing but sweet silence.


End file.
